


As If

by Trashifer (SendMe_TheMoon)



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight pining, based off of a tumblr prompt, f/m - Freeform, its really just a very short one shot, natan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SendMe_TheMoon/pseuds/Trashifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because what’s worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?” <br/>-James Patterson, The Angel Experiment</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one shot based off of this post (sorry it’s not a religious debate, I just figured with all the political nonsense going on this would be more suitable) 
> 
> http://thatemeraldkid.tumblr.com/post/123826559033/satan-watching-a-religious-debate-on-tv-he-sees

It was one of those lazy afternoons at the McAllister home. Natalie’s dad wasn’t home, so Lucifer was free to do as he pleased. (Which he usually did anyways, Natalie would fight him on this but he didn’t really care.) Either way, the pair were doing a fat load of fuck all. Natalie was sitting in front of the couch on the floor, and Lucifer was perched up on the couch behind her. The news was playing on the TV- a debate between some boring politicians.

Natalie was barely entertained by it- more interested in the strand of white thread that had come loose from her sock. Lucifer eyed her for a moment, an eyebrow raised, before turning his attention back to the screen in front of them.

It was the same deal it always was with these humans. They were like babies, fighting over a piece of candy instead of the future of the nation. They had the ‘power’ to make change, but rarely used it how they should.

Lucifer held back a scoff. They were almost as bad as Michael.

His attention was brought back to Natalie as she let out a small laugh of victory, having detached the string from her sock. He rolled his eyes. How she found entertainment in such small things he’d never know. There was a lot he didn’t understand about Natalie, she was… odd. No matter how hard he tried, she always managed to surprise him at every time. He’d of course never admit it. Not out loud and certainly never to himself.

The voices from the television speakers grew louder and Lucifer’s eyes flickered back to the debate. The man on screen, pale skinned and with what looked to be a bad toupée, was pointing to his opponent, a woman with neck length blond hair.

“She will be horrible, absolutely horrible- she knows nothing about jobs except for jobs for herself. She’s like Satan’s mistress-”

One could clearly see on the woman’s face how done she was with the conversation.

Lucifer did laugh out loud this time. It was a short little “ha” that had Natalie turning around in her spot to look at him curiously.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, head tipped slightly to the side. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, making a motion towards the debate on the TV.

“The debate. It’s stupid.”

She made a little sound of understanding, turning back around to look at the TV.

“Yeah, people like that can be pretty dumb.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He thought they were a little more than just 'dumb’. As if someone like that woman could be his mistress. There was nothing there that would work, no little flare to hold his attention for half a second.

His eyes flickered to Natalie for a moment. She’d now become amused by another loose string on her sock. This time on her left sock.

He sighed.

As if someone like that could ever hold his interest.


End file.
